


Experiments

by DiagnosedGhost



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiagnosedGhost/pseuds/DiagnosedGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum is working up some concoction and a certain vampire might get to see it in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

As of lately Princess Bubblegum has been tied up in her lab much too often for days on end. She barely ever gets any sleep and she hasn't been eating much at all due to her excessive studies. She takes her duty as a scientist to the extreme considering she isn't the healthiest person as of late. Her recent project was supposed to be a scent that be beneficiary to her. It was supposed to make her much more daring and brave, she wanted to use this to impress a certain vampire. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have been dating for the last few months and they haven't done anything except from passionate makeouts and snuggles and to be completely honest the princess couldn't wait to go further with their relationship. Although she had wanted this so badly she couldn't bring herself to even talk about it, it just seemed too distasteful to her. 

A knocking noise came from the back of the lab and it startled the princess. She turned around to be greeted a sea of raven black hair and the most gorgeous red eyes she had ever seen. They were piercing, stunning, dazzling, and they just so happened to match with a perfect set of delectable fangs that jutted out perfectly in what just happened to be the perfect smile. The smile that set her heart ablaze. "Hey Bonnie. Whatcha doing?" The vampire queen began to float on closer to the princess. The princess was so happy to see her queen but then she remembered what she was working on and forgot to breath. "Oh uh n-nothing! Nothing at all. What brings you here?" She spoke with a nervous chuckle as she tried to figure out how to hide her recent project. It didn't look like anything special on the surface so it's not like the queen would ever know but she wanted it to remain a secret.

"Tonight I ran with some wolves and danced in the fire kingdom, you know the usual but hey bon, are you feeling okay? You don't look so hot." Marceline leaned over to touch the princess' cheek which she then leaned into. "Yeah I'm okay, I just haven't been sleeping and well, I missed out on a few meals. It's no big deal I promise." Bubblegum couldn't help but try to play it off cool so that her girlfriend wouldn't worry so much. "Oh Bonnie, you can't do that! You need to eat and stuff. And sleep. Sleep is pretty essential y'know? Lemme check my bag, I know I have something good to munch on in there. I think I got strawberries so you can have some while I try to figure out exactly what we're going to do to get you food." The vampire began fiddling with her bag as the princess just continues to watch. Now that she was finally sitting still she couldn't help but close her eyes a little. She was unintentionally starting to doze off. Her body began to slouch a little and in the process of that happening her hand knocked over the vial that contained the experiment. The sound of the breaking glass startled both of them.

"Hey Bon are you okay? What happened?" The princess couldn't even respond. "Oh no!" She tried cleaning up the pieces of glass but the smell instantly wafted towards her. As she inhaled the scent she instantly began to feel warm inside. Everything was so warm. Her lab coat felt too confining and she couldn't think of anything better than to get her girlfriend to scream her name as loud as she could. Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace and she couldn't help but unbutton her lab coat just a bit. "Hey bonnie what's wrong? Hello? Bonnie?" The vampire floated right in front of the princess trying to get her attention while she checked on her hands to see if there was a cut or any injury of the sort. Marceline grabbed bonnibel by the hand and examined it. The princess couldn't hold herself back any longer, with her other hand she placed it on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. It definitely caught Marceline off guard but she wasn't going to object. Marceline's eyes closed as she then began to let out a small moan as the pink girl deepened the kiss as she snaked her tongue into the vampire's mouth. Marceline wasn't used to such a bold and forward Bonnibel but she figured that this was definitely okay. 

When they managed to break off the kiss Bubblegum was already trying to figure out how to get Marceline out of her pants.  
"H-hey Bon what are you doing?" The vampire instantly became flushed and was as confused as can be. She unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them and instantly started working at her shirt. She kissed the vampire one more time to then lift the shirt off of her as quickly as possible. Marceline stood there with her chest exposed and her pants unzipped. "Are we g-going to-" She was silenced with another kiss. Marceline backed away. "Bonnie I'm confused what's gotten into you? You're never like this." Bubblegum placed a foot behind one of Marceline's and pushed her so that she instantly fell back as she pushed the girl to the floor. Bubblegum instantly straddled her hips. She pulled off her lab coat and instantly started working at the button up she had underneath. Marceline stared in awe. She blushed as ferociously as a vampire could.

Once Bubblegum's chest was bare her hands reached for her breasts and reached up into her hair as she rolled her hips. Marceline let out a tiny whimper as the princess bit on her lip and closed her eyes as she rolled her hips again. Bubblegum leaned down to press her lips to her girlfriend's once more. She bit Marceline's bottom lip and pull a little until Marceline grabbed her and brought their lips together again. She slipped her tongue in and the two continued until they couldn't breath. While Marceline caught her breath Bubblegum continued to kiss her way down till reached her neck. She saw the two bitemarks Marceline has on her neck and couldn't help but wonder what sort of noise she would make if she just so happened to suck on them. Marceline let out an uncontrollable moan that escalated in pitch as she continued to suck. Her hips instantly bucked causing Bubblegum' to groan. Marceline's hands instantly gripped onto the back of head through her hair and pulled her in closer. Bubblegum's hands began to to pinch the vampire's nipples as she continued to whine with undeniable pleasure. 

Bubblegum re-positioned herself so that one of her legs were in between Marcelines legs and she then pressed it up against the heat that resides there. Marceline was whimpering with need as she tried to buck her hips again. Bubblegum moved forward and placed one hand around Marecline's neck, tightening her grip. Marceline looked so dazed and confused and now worried. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared back into glowing glowing pink eyes. "Marceline, do as your princess says. Open your fucking mouth." Marceline's heart stopped and she could feel herself getting hotter and hotter and she would do as she said if it meant she was going to be touched by her. Slowly Marceline opened her mouth as the princess then shoved her tongue into her mouth and made her writhe beneath her. Marceline felt as if she couldn't last any longer and she hasn't even done much. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she with the noises she was making she was begging the princess to touch her.

As their tongues dances Bubblegum's hand start to slide down her perfectly toned stomach and got to the hem of her black panties. She slid her hand under her panties and smiled at how wet Marceline was. Marceline bit her lip and closed her eyes while her hips bucked harshly into her hand to feel more pressure. "My My, looks like somebody really does want this." Princess Bubblegum snickered as the girl beneath her couldn't stop whining for her release. "F-fuck Bonnie p-please just do it already." Marceline's voice was shaky and that only drove Bubblegum to maddening heights. Her hand dipped down in between her folds and Marceline was moaning uncontrollably. Bonnibel herself was surprised as to how wet Marceline was to begin with. Her finger circled around Marceline's clit and Marceline's back arched off of the floor in an instant. The sight was a wonder to the pink monarch so she continued to circle her thumb as one finger dipped inside of her entrance. Marceline's breath was coming in rapid little bursts and her eyes were half lidded as Bonnibel inserted another finger. Marceline was so close she could barely stand it. "nnngh...B-bonnie...p-pleease. M-more...hnnng!" Marceline was rolling her hips with every single thrust made by the princess. Bonnibel suddenly stopped without any warning causing the vampire to elicit a groan due to the loss of contact. "W-why d-did you sstop?" She could barely even manage that question. "Beg for it." Bonnibel spoke with words of pure conviction. The vampire couldn't dare lose the orgasm that was so close within reach. "P-please! B-bonnie please make me cum. Please!" That's all it took. Bubblegum placed her fingers back inside and started moving and curling them at a relentless pace. She began tugging at a specific spot and in moments Marceline couldn't hold on any longer. Her body began to shake as her legs quivered while her walls convulsed around Bonnie's digits. Bonnibel didn't stop the pace of her fingers so that she would bring the vampire to the ultimate paramount of ecstasy. Marceline moaned and howled in pleasure as she eventually began to come back down. Bonnibel didn't stop as Marceline's now oversensitive walls were begging for her to stop, for it was just to much to handle. When Bubblegum finally noticed how hard Marcelines fangs dug into her own lip she stopped moving her fingers and finally plucked them out.

Marceline's breath was slowing down yet when she finally opened her eyes and ceased the series of moans that kept coming out. Bonnie looked her dead in the eyes while she licked the juices off of her two fingers. Marceline couldn't even understand how badly she was still turned on but that deep warm feeling was yet again burning in the pit of her stomach. "I'm not done with you yet Marceline." The voice seemed to send a shiver done Marceline's spine. She began pulling at Marceline's jeans and tugging them off. She also removed her beaten up black converse and tossed them somewhere in the lab. She pulled down those black panties and crawled on all fours to spread her quivering legs. She spread them in an instant and suddenly leaned in and placed a kiss on her inner thighs. Marceline was trying her hardest to control the noises that wanted to expel themselves from her mouth but was failing terribly. Bonnie swooped down and placed a very gentle kiss on Marceline's clit and a loud moan came out as she bucked hard. Bonnie placed her hands on Marcelines hip bones to hold her down as she began sucking on the bundle of nerves. Marceline couldnt take it anymore, her hands dug into Bubblegum's hair and inched her closer. Bubblegum took that as an okay to suck as hard as she could on her clit. Within moments marceline was already getting close to another orgasm. Suddenly the princess started licking in full blown strokes from bottom to top and then circles her tongue all around her womanhood as she inserted two fingers and began to tug at a certain spot. It happened so fast and without any hesitation Marceline screamed as her orgasm hit her as hard as possible and she began to convulse and tremble her way through it all. She almost blacked out due to the intensity of the orgasm itself and she tried to catch her breath as well as she could but Bubblegum kissed her and tried to provide her with the air that her lungs desperately needed. As she began to kiss the spot that she made so sore on Marceline's neck, Marceline tried her hardest to recollect herself and finally breath while the princess straddled her hips once more. Bubblegum rested her head on Marceline's chest as she rested there for warmth. 

"Bonnie that was amazing, but why did you do all of that? Won't you let me return the favor?" Marceline asked in the most sincere tone.  
Bubblegum felt her heart race and she looked up into the red eyes she loved so much. She looked really dizzy and exhausted and Marceline couldn't help but feel so concerned. "I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and I couldn't help it any more. I wanted to impress you Marcy." Marceline smiled as her eyes shined with tears in them and held her close as possible. "You didn't have to Bonnie, I appreciate you just as you are always and you always impress me. But can I ask why your eyes are glowing?" The princess instantly felt a pang of guilt. "The thing I have been working on was a scent that would make me bold and brave but this was the outcom-nnnGh!"  
Marceline had tried to move her leg a little bit and the pressure from her leg moving cause the pink monarch to moan. "Hey Bon what's wrong?" Marceline looked down and realized that something was wrong. The pink monarch's face was flushed a bright shade of red and her eyes were dazed with lust so the vampire couldn't help look up her skirt. As her mind instantly process, the experiment was making Bubblegum's hormones react at a rapid pace and the girl was absolutely soaked. Her juices were slightly running down her thigh and the more the vampire looked the more Bubblegum told her not too and that she was fine she'd fix this on her own somehow. 

Marceline laid the girl down on her back and planted soft kisses on her neck. "Bonnie please let me do this okay? You really deserve this just please stay still."  
Marceline peppered kisses across bubblegum's chest as she began to rub a finger against Bonnie's clit which elicited cries out of the pink girl. Her hips were rolling into the touch and she was almost in tears due to the sensations being overwhelming for her after so long. Her back was arching and she couldn't help but cry out the entire time. Marceline inched her hand down and placed one finger inside of the girl which made Bonnibel moan as her head fell back. Marceline's fingers kept curling as she sped it up faster and faster by the second. Bubblegum was in tears she couldnt hold on any longer, she screamed as her orgasm hit her. She trembled and quivered and all Marceline could do was hold her close to her while she rides it out. Then a second orgasm hit, and then a third. She couldn't stop screaming. By the time she finished she was still shaking.

"I love you Bonnie, but never try this again. Let's just take it slow next time minus science okay?" Marceline chuckled as she held onto her.  
"S-sorry, Love you too Marcy." She barely spoke as she instantly fell asleep on top of her girlfriend.


End file.
